Bombshell Blonde
by Rose the Wary Wolf
Summary: Sabo had waited ten years to reunite with her stupid brothers. There was no way that a bunch of marines was going to stop her. Marineford had better watch out, Sabo was on a war path. Fem!Sabo. 2 out of 30 Song Challenge One Shots. Bombshell Blonde by Owl City.


**I'm not sorry. Sabo matches this song too well for me to ignore it. (Plus, I really wanted a Badass!Fem!Sabo. Isn't she just so damn awesome?)**

**I don't own One Piece~**

* * *

_That blonde, she's a bomb, she's an atom bomb  
_

There were very few things in this disgusting world that Sabo cared about. The top two were, of course, her precious brothers. Nothing could ever compare to them.

The rest of her fucks went to the Revolutionary Army, who had taken her in when she abandoned her home.

_Rigged up and ready to drop_

The day her gold-digging parents tried to sell her to the visiting Celestial Dragon was the same day that she decided that enough was enough.

There was no way in hell she was sticking around, especially if she was expected to have to kiss up to that fat idiot.

_The bad news: I'm a fuse and I've met my match  
_

Of course, her potential husband wasn't very happy with her refusal.

Sabo was firm in her belief that shooting down her boat with a cannon was a bit of an overreaction.

_So stand back it's about to go off  
_

But, she was found and saved by Monkey D. Dragon and his merry band of vagrants. And she couldn't be happier.

Now, she was allowed to mess around with snotty nobles and allowed to fight back.

_That vixen, she's a master of disguise_

She had fun with the missions that her little brother's father dished out to her. The mere thought of her parents' reactions to her defection made her giggle every time.

_I see danger when I look in her eyes_

Too bad the entire world thought that she was dead. 'A freak cannon malfunction kills bride-to-be of Saint Jalmack'; Sabo and Koala got a good bloody laugh out of that. The marines they were with, sadly, didn't have the chance to understand their humor.

_She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise,_

Using her natural elegant looks, Sabo had dragged many of the Army's enemies to their watery graves. She was just glad she got to protect the innocent Koala from the dirty deeds she did in the name of freedom.

_So I'm running 'cause I've run out of time  
_

Known only as The Blue Vixen, Sabo was feared by all marines that stepped foot on the Grandline. She relished in the fear, the recognition that sparked their eyes before they dimmed forever.

She might not be accomplishing her primary dream, but she was free. Free to do whatever she wanted, go wherever she wanted. Sabo was free, just like she promised her two brothers.

_She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate_

"Sabo." The blonde spun around to face her grim faced leader at his gruff call.

"What's up, Boss Man?" she giggled, not stopping in polishing her precious lead pipe. She knew her two pirate brothers have switched up their primary weapon, but she loved the memories associated with it. Long days hunting on Mt. Corvo, saving Luffy when he got eaten, beating the fuck out of those who dared to get in their way. "You gotta mission for me?"

_I'm James Bond, live to die another day_

"The Marines have made their move," he informed her. Sabo stopped wiping the rusty blood off of her pipe. She finally looked up at her fearless leader. He was staring down at her grimly.

"They are going to execute Portgas D. Ace in a week's time."

Sabo felt the world crashing down around her.

_Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite_

"I'm going," she stated, swiftly standing up. Her pipe clanked against to floor as it rolled out of her hands.

"It is not time for us to make our stand," Dragon frowned at his protégé and adopted daughter.

"Don't care," and she really didn't. This was her older brother, one of the two people that she would happily screw the Revolutionary Army over for. "Luffy will be there." And he definitely would be. Luffy was terrified of being alone. Since he didn't know that she was still alive, Ace was one of his most precious people. There was no way he wouldn't be there.

_She's all I want, so I, I'm on a mission tonight_

"Do not involve the Army in this, Sabo," Dragon consented after a moment of thought. Dragon might not have been there for his only blood child, but Sabo knew full well how much he cared for her little brother.

His trip to Logue Town had not gone unnoticed by her.

_(I, I'm on a mission tonight)_

She only took a moment to pack up what she needed. She was fine with the clothes on her back and her pipe at hand, but it was always a good idea to bring along food for a long journey.

_Her love is a drug laced with ecstasy_

"So, you're leaving us? Just like that?" Koala stood in the threshold to Sabo's room, hands resting on her hips.

Sabo looked up from where she was digging around her small closet. She could have sworn her favorite top hat was in there. But, the hat was delicately held in Koala's hands.

"My brothers need me," she stated, standing to approach the younger girl. Koala wordlessly passed over the hat when Sabo held out her hand.

_And her charm is spiked with a spell_

"You haven't seen them in ten years," Koala tried to reason. "Are you really going to throw away your life for them?"

Sabo smiled, remembering a time ten years ago on a small island in the East Blue Sea. "Yes. Because they would happily do the same thing for me."

Koala was surprised by the sight of the joyful smile on her best friend's face. She had seen a lot of expressions on the older woman, anger, glee, hatred, but this smile took her breathe away.

_A hot mess in a dress gets the best of me,_

"I'm going with you," Koala decided. Sabo latched surprised eyes onto her long-time partner. "Someone has to make sure you don't kill yourself trying to save those stupid boys. Plus, I don't know what the Revolutionaries would do without you."

A grateful smile slowly spread across Sabo's face.

Koala blushed at the pink haze and flowers that erupted from the sweet expression.

_She's ice cold but she's making me melt_

Sabo and Koala stood before a small ship, with Dragon at their side two days later.

"This will be your vessel. It will take you to the Marine Headquarters and then leave. You will need to find your own way back." Sabo and Koala nodded at his words. They were the only two who volunteered to risk their lives for pirates. No one else had to die for their cause.

_That vixen, she's a master of disguise_

The two women boarded the ship, fully prepared for the consequences of their decision.

Sabo was more than ready to sacrifice everything for the two people she loved with all her heart. Koala was more than ready to protect the life of her suicidal best friend.

"Good luck," Dragon muttered as he watched his two soldiers and adopted daughters head towards a bloody war. Only the wind answered him.

_I see danger when I look in her eyes  
_

Sabo spent every spare second of the five day journey at the head of the ship, gazing off towards their destination.

She glared, thinking about what her two precious brothers must be going through. Ace, at the hands of the despicable marines. Luffy, tearing himself up in worry over his dear older brother.

The marines would taste her sea-stone coated pipe once she arrived at the battle field. No one, NO ONE, was allowed to hurt her brothers. They were damaged enough as it was.

_She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise,_

"Sabo?" Koala called out hesitantly as the sun dipped into the distant waters, tainting the sky red.

Sabo relaxed her expression as she turned to her partner.

"The Captain says that we'll arrive with 24 hours. You might want to rest up, a battle between the Marines and Whitebeard is bound to be tiring." She tried to reason with the blonde.

Sabo nodded and silently left for her room. Koala watched her leave, worried.

_So I'm running 'cause I've run out of time  
_

In the safety of her personal room, Sabo grinned viciously. Soon, she would reunite with her stupid brothers. It would be on the battlefield, but the three of them always worked best in stressful situations. Wild instincts ran through their blood, calling for fighting.

_She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate_

She missed her brothers so much. It hurt her to be away from them, but she was doing this to make a brighter world. A world where children are not judged for their parents and people aren't killed off like animals by those in power. She was trying to protect them, just like Ace had always protected his younger siblings.

_I'm James Bond, live to die another day_

There was no way she was going to let him die for something he could never control.

She would kill anyone that tried to touch a hair on his fucking head.

She would slaughter anyone that left so much as a bruise on her brothers' bodies.

_Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite_

Her two brothers had grown up so well. She might not have been able to see them, but their bounty posters were sufficient to see just how strong they were.

Ace, the Commander of the Second Division of the Whitebeard Pirates.

Luffy, the Supernova Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates.

Sabo couldn't be prouder.

_She's all I want, so I, I'm on a mission tonight_

Sabo slept deeply that night, dreaming her times with the two so-called demon children.

She woke with a soft smile on her face as Koala knocked on her door.

_That vixen, she's a master of disguise_

"There's a wall of ice," Koala stated once Sabo was up and dressed. In her black high heeled boots, blue corset, black skinny jeans, blue overcoat, and blue top hat, Koala could see where Sabo had gotten the moniker of The Blue Vixen. The blushing sailors that watched as her hips swayed to the movement of the ship almost made her smile.

But, this was no time for humor.

"Aokiji's work, no doubt," the more experienced woman hummed, eying the obstruction.

_I see danger when I look in her eyes_

"Let's go in through the front gate then," she grinned. Koala sighed, how had she known that's what Sabo would say. "Thanks for the lift, Maris."

"Just don't die," the man responded sullenly.

"No promises," and with that Sabo launched herself off of the ship, into the air.

_She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise,_

"You coming, Koala," she taunted, hopping in the air.

With a nod to her fellow revolutionaries, the brunette jumped into the air as well.

"Hold on, Ace. Luffy." Sabo muttered once they started towards the ice enclosed bay.

_So I'm running 'cause I've run out of time_

They were blurs in the sky as they raced to make it in time. The two woman could hear the dying screams of marines and pirates.

Sabo pleaded that her brothers were still alive. She didn't know what she would do if she arrived only to see their corpses.

_She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate_

They were close to the crest of the frozen wave when a shock went through the air. They were blown back a few feet, dropping in altitude.

"What the fuck…" Sabo breathed, taking in the destroyed barrier. She could actually see the number of ships that dotted the Marine Headquarters. Most of the fighters looked like ants from their distance, but Sabo immediately noticed the large captain. He looked injured, but Sabo still thought he looked like the strongest man she had ever seen. What he must for been like in his prime…

The entire world had tilted at his command. Sabo was in awe at her brother's captain.

_I'm James Bond, live to die another day_

The awe was quickly replaced by fear. Large walls were being lifted around the bay, locking the struggling pirates in. They scrambled like rats in a cage.

"Koala, we need to hurry," Sabo's voice wavered. The sky was bleeding red. Fire was raining down on the terrified victims. Sabo could smell burning flesh, a familiar scent from that fateful day.

Marineford was replaced with the Gray Terminal and she was screaming at the guards. People were dying, burning the fire of hatred that consumed this dark world. Luffy and Ace were trapped, fated to burn just like trash.

Sabo hated it.

_Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite  
_

"Let's go." She snarled, flying through the air once again. They were still too far away, the heat of the falling magma not even effecting them yet.

Koala obeyed, lagging behind only slightly. Sabo's attention was focused on the War in front of her. Her brothers might be one of the pirates screaming in pain. They might be one of the fallen forms, who had long since stopped moving.

She refused to believe that they were dead. She had to hold onto that sliver of hope that their usual luck would kick in.

The two women, now closer, had to dodge the falling magma. Sabo hissed at the heat, her scars stinging in reminder.

_She's all I want, so I, I'm on a mission tonight_

A waterspout erupted from the burning hell, arching over the wall. Sabo could barely see a long figure inside the water. A last desperate attack?

"Jimbei!" Koala called out, elated. Sabo's eyes snapped to the origin of the spout. It was indeed the Fishman Warlord.

_That vixen, she's a master of disguise_

Koala started to descend, wanting to be reunited with one of her saviors.

"We'll meet up later," Sabo told her, glaring at the wall. She had no doubt that Ace was on the other side. While she didn't know where Luffy was, Koala could ask around after talking with Jimbei. Someone had to know where he was.

She headed for the top of the wall, fixated on her goal. She would cross over and save her older brother. Then, the both of them would hunt down their idiotic younger brother.

_I see danger when I look in her eyes_

Another blue blur flew beside her.

Sabo locked onto the intelligent eyes of the blue phoenix, who seemed to raise an eyebrow at her appearance.

"Well, Marco the Phoenix, fancy meeting you here," she tried to input her usual humor. The pirate huffed in irritation.

_She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise,_

He picked up speed, flying passed her. Sabo almost pouted.

She wanted a badass Devil Fruit. It would make this so much easier.

Not that her pipe wasn't amazing! And anyone who said otherwise got a cheerful greeting to the head.

But, her two brothers had Devil Fruits, it would only be fair if she had one too.

_So I'm running 'cause I've run out of time_

Geppo was useful for travel, but it wasn't fast long distance. Sabo knew this intimately.

When she finally flew over the wall, many of the pirates had escaped into the plaza on an extra ship. She couldn't see the Phoenix or Luffy, but Ace was in front of her, with only Gramps and Sengoku beside him.

She almost wanted to mock the damn Marines for not looking up, too distracted by Whitebeard. But, it suited her just perfectly.

_She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate_

She was a couple dozen feet above the execution stand, waiting for the right moment to drop down. She saw Sengoku mutter to Gramps. She saw Ace watching the battle. Her eyes were only on her older brother.

She never even noticed when an enemy saw her.

_I'm James Bond, live to die another day_

Kizaru, standing over a wounded Luffy, looked up at just the right moment to see the Revolutionary preparing to reclaim their prisoner.

"Oh?" he muttered, moving his finger away from Luffy's prone form. The raven was confused, having expected to be shot by the Admiral.

The beam of light pierced Sabo's shoulder.

_Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite_

She screamed, losing concentration. She tumbled through the air, barely missing the execution stand. As she fell, she locked eyes with Ace and Gramps, who gazed at her in horror.

"SABO?!" they roared, watching as she fell to the hard ground.

Ten feet from the cobblestone, she regained her wits enough to kick at the air, pushing her into a roll, rather than a fall.

She laughed breathlessly as she struggled to her feet. Marines surrounded her, guns pointed in her direction.

_She's all I want, so I, I'm on a mission tonight_

"And what are you doing here…" Sengoku spoke into the intercom. "Blue Vixen of the Revolutionary Army?"

Her laughter increased in volume. She reached up, eying the enemies in front of her. Her hand wrapped around her pipe.

Sabo grinned, lifting her head to reveal her face to the world. Her smile was warped by the burn scar that stretched across the entire left side of her face.

"I'm here to do what everyone else is here to do," she told the man in charge. "I'm here to save my idiot brothers!" She swung her pipe, breaking a marine's jaw.

She laughed, gleeful as adrenaline coursed through her veins. Blood splattered around her as marines fell one by one.

_I, I'm on a mission tonight_

She ignored most of what was happening around her as she trashed the marines in front of her. They were obstacles that needed to be defeated before she could continue with her purpose.

_I, I'm on a mission tonight_

She saw Ivankov kneeling on the ground out of the corner of her eye. She saw Jimbei fighting back to back with Koala. She saw the Whitebeard pirates gather around one pirate.

She saw Luffy.

_I, I'm on a mission tonight_

She grinned, racing to his side, shoving passed pirates and marines alike.

"Don't tell me you're planning on leave your older sister all alone, Luffy?" She called out, happy to see so many people rushing toward her brothers' aid. They really knew how to make friends out of everyone, didn't they.

"Sabo?" Luffy's surprised mutter was overshadowed by Ivankov's louder exclamation.

"What are you doing here, Sabo-chan?" the okama asked, his large face dramatically formed into shock.

Sabo huffed. "Does no one listen when I talk?" she reached their side, running beside them. "I'm here to save my idiot brothers. Honestly, the two of you are going to give me early gray hairs." She pouted, smacking aside a wayward marine.

_I, I'm on a mission tonight_

There was no time for talking after that. Marines were being held back by the Whitebeard pirates and there was a straight path to the execution stand.

Sabo took a step back and watched as Luffy ran up to Ace, knocking aside Gramps on the way. She could only grin when the explosion erupted around the stand. Like hell her brothers were dead.

_I, I'm on a mission tonight_

Sabo raced forward, her grin growing as the Whitebeard pirates tried to stop her. The fire gave a familiar caress as she ran forward. Three figures were in front of her, so close. Two were standing back to back as the third laid slumped on the ground.

With an ease of old familiarity, Sabo slid into her place. Readying her pipe, she stared down the approaching marines with her two precious brothers at her side.

_I, I'm on a mission tonight_

"It seems I need to teach you Government Scum how to treat a lady," she snarked, swinging her pipe.

She was finally with her Ace and her Luffy.

Sabo couldn't be happier, even as blood flew around them and enemies and allies screamed.

After ten years, they were reunited.

* * *

**Dammit, we need more Fem!Sabo. She's just damn amazing. And badass.**

**(I just really like this story. Like, a lot. Sabo, baby~)**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this little one shot!**


End file.
